04 Lipca 2002
100px 07.00 Podróże małe i duże - serial 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko (4) - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 08.40 Trzy szalone zera - serial 09.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 09.40 Dwa niedźwiadki - serial 09.50 Sąsiedzi: Wypadek - serial anim. 10.05 Frasier (9) - serial komediowy 10.30 A teraz Susan (8) - serial 10.55 Babiniec - magazyn 11.15 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (2) - telenowela dokumentalna 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik (9): Właściwy sposób zabijania - serial 14.10 Klan (514,515) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - pr. hist. 15.35 Plebania (104,105) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial 18.05 TeleSENTYMENtele, czyli najwięcej witaminy mają polskie dziewczyny 18.50 Książki na lato - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 POKER Z MAFIĄ (2/13) - serial kryminalny, Hiszpania 21.35 Zawsze po 21. - magazyn publicystyczny 22.10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.00 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 SEANS AMERYKAŃSKI: NAJLEPSZY PRZYJACIEL - film obycz., USA/Belgia 00.55 ŻYCIE JAK MUZYKA - serial biograficzny, Brazylia 02.40 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (311) - telenowela 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze.. - Hanka Bielicka: Warszawo, ty moja Warszawo - Wielki Koncert Jubileuszowy (2) 14.05 Sławny Jett Jackson (20/39) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada/USA 14.30 Euro-quiz - program dla młodzieży 14.55 Providence (34) - serial 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 50 lat TVP: Czarne chmury (8/10): Wilcze doły - serial 17.20 Złotopolscy (312): Spoliczkowany - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szpital na peryferiach (6/20): Porwanie - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (43) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje - Benefis Adama Hanuszkiewicza (1) - pr. artystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Bandycki Petersburg (13): Baron - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 23.30 Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje - Benefis Adama Hanuszkiewicza (2) - pr. artystyczny 00.10 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial 00.55 STRZEŻ SIĘ CICHEJ WODY - trzy miłości Jeana - film obyczajowy, Francja 02.40 Zakończenie programu 100px 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych 07:10 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 8; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński 07:25 Pod żaglami - program K. Baranowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 3 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 09:05 Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla dzieci 09:25 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana; odc. 17 /26/ - Królewski miecz; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 09:45 Lato z kolorowymi nutkami 10:00 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn Urszuli Rurarz 10:15 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 10:45 Szansa na sukces; Ryszard Rynkowski; (STEREO); powt. 11:45 reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Twórcy naszej tradycji; Romans z ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803-1834; reportaż Jacka Kubiaka i Zbigniewa Przychodniaka 13:15 Benefis Ryszarda Marka Grońskiego; .; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Ewa Wnukowa, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Katarzyna Jamróz i iini 14:15 Wieści polonijne; powt. 14:30 Ze sztuką na ty; Imieniny Jana z Czarnolasu; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn Urszuli Rurarz; powt. 15:40 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych; powt. 16:10 Babiniec; magazyn 16:35 reportaż; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:55 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 26 /26/ - jak się nie uda, to koniec; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej; wyk: Petra Jared, Zbych Trofimiuk, Emily J. Romig, Steve Jacobs 18:15 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 3 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Kudłatek; odc. 8 /13/; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Twórcy naszej tradycji; Romans z ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803-1834; reportaż Jacka Kubiaka i Zbigniewa Przychodniaka; powt. 20:55 Benefis Ryszarda Marka Grońskiego; .; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Ewa Wnukowa, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Katarzyna Jamróz i iini; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Wyspy szczęśliwe; powt. 23:30 reportaż 23:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 26 /26/ - Jak się nie uda, to koniec; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej; wyk: Petra Jared, Zbych Trofimiuk, Emily J. Romig, Steve Jacobs; powt. 01:15 Miś Kudłatek; odc. 8 /13/; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 3 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:30 Twórcy naszej tradycji; Romans z ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803-1834; reportaż Jacka Kubiaka i Zbigniewa Przychodniaka; powt. 03:20 Benefis Ryszarda Marka Grońskiego; .; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Ewa Wnukowa, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Katarzyna Jamróz i iini; powt. 04:25 reportaż; powt. 04:40 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Kontrowersje; program publicystyczny; powt. 06:00 Małe ojczyzny; To są nasze kresy; powt. 06:30 Babiniec; magazyn; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.00 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów (14/26): Zbroja odwagi - serial animowany, USA 07.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 07.40 Prognoza pogody 07.45 Kasztaniaki (4/36): Burza - serial animowany, Polska 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Kurier - pr. info. 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Program lokalny 16.15 Gość Trójki 16.30 Kurier - pr. informacyjny 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Małe ojczyzny - mag. 17.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 17.30 Kurier - pr. info. 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Regiony kultury - mag. 19.30 Badziewiakowie - serial 20.00 Telekurier - mag. 20.30 Kurier - pr. info. 20.50 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Echa dnia - pr. public. 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.05 Eurotel - mag. 22.15 To jest temat - cykl reportazy 22.30 Kurier - pr. info. 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Królestwo (1) - thriller 23.55 Zaproszenie - mag. 00.15 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 00.25 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (29) - serial 07.25 Piesek Poochini (26) - serial animowany 07.50 Wysoka fala (69) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Świat według Kiepskich (73) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.15 Rodzina zastępcza (54) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (5) - serial komediowy, USA 11.15 Słoneczny patrol (119) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.00 Adam i Ewa (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.50 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 13.20 Z głową w chmurach (99) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.15 Disco Polo Live (328) - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (142) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (71) - serial przygodowy, USA 20.00 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (58) - serial komediowy. Polska 20.30 Samo życie (72) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 OSTRY DYŻUR (159) - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Boston Public (13) - serial 23.00 Informacje, Sport i Pogoda 23.30 Przyjaciele (101) - serial 00.00 NOCNI GOŚCIE - thriller SF, USA 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 05.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (29/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (112/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 07.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (16/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (47/52) - serial 08.40 Podróż do serca świata (20/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (28/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przyjaciel Bob (47/52) - serial animowany 13.25 Podróż do serca świata (20/26) - serial animowany 13.50 Przygody Animków (28/96) - serial animowany 14.15 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (16/54) - serial animowany 14.30 Łowcy skarbów (1/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (113/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (30/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 PRAWDZIWE HISTORIE: POWTÓRNE NARODZINY - film obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Granice - serial dokumentalny 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 BRYGADA RATUNKOWA (5/23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.45 Mściciel (5/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.40 Strong Man - Siłacze 01.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Arthur (6) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (2) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Fiorella (55) - serial 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Baza Pensa cola (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.40 Miasteczko Evening Shade (93) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kaskader (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 13.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.50 Arthur (7) - serial animowany 14.15 Kapitan Star (2) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (4) - serial animowany 15.00 Fiorella (56) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Bieg po szmal (20) - serial komediowy. USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (10) - senal sensacyjny, USA 20.00 M.A.S.H. - komedia, USA 22.20 Dziennik 22.35 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.45 Baza Pensacola (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.45 PODWODNA MISJA - sf, USA 01.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 03.30 A kuku - program rozryNkowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (41) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (39) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (131)- serial 10.30 Lamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (8) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (42) - serial 16.45Szkoła złamanych serc (5) - serial 17.15 Klaun (27) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (7) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (132) - serial 20.00 Śmierć w FBI - film sens. USA (1988), wyk. Ronny Cox, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Gross 21.50 Władca zwierząt (1) - serial 22.45 Big Brother I 23.30 Śmiercionośny ładunek - film sens. USA (1972), wyk. George C. Scott, Richard Basehart, Martin Sheen, Barnard Hughes, Stephen Young 1.15 Armia Boga - horror USA (1995), wyk. Christopher Walken, Elias Koteas, Virginia Madsen, Eric Stoltz, Viggo Mortensen, Amanda Plummer 2.55 Koniec programu 100px 07.00 Jak się robi...? - rep. 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (48) 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Było sobie życie (8) 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (46) 11.55 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 18.00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 18.30 Cudowne lata - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (37) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport. Pogoda 20.15 Ślady na śniegu - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 22.05 Allo, allo - serial 22.35 M Kwadrat - talk show 23.05 Siady na śniegu - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 00.50 Zakończenie programu 100px 7:00 Rycerze królestwa owadów-dla dzieci 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Kasztanki-dla dzieci 8:00 Kronika 8:10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 8:30 Kurier 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu 15:30 Kurier-informacje 15:40 Pogoda 15:45 Kronika 15:57 Warto wiedzieć 16:00 Madonny Polskie 16:30 Kurier-informacje 16:45 Małe ojczyzny 17:15 To jest temat 17:30 Kurier-informacje 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Kronika 18:20 U siebie-magazyn 18:40 Warto wiedzieć 18:45 Bzik kontrolowany 19:15 Warto wiedzieć 19:20 Regiony kultury 19:30 Badziewiakowie-serial 20:00 Telekurier-magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier-informacje 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Tematy dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Eurotel-magazyn 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier-informacje 22:45 Królestwo-film 0:15 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:40 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Na tytoniowym szlaku" reż.John Ford, wyk.Charley Grapewin, Marjorie Rambeau, Gene Tierney, Dana Andrews film obyczajowy USA 1941 22:30 "Ziemie toskańskie" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Klub 69 magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 02:15 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Szpital na perypetiach" reż.Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk.Piotr Gąsowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Dałkowska serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 06:30 Muzyka polska 07:30 Muzyka polska 08:30 Piosenka na życzenie 09:30 Program muzyczny 09:45 TV Market 10:00 Muzyczny relax 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:05 Program muzyczny 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:30 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:00 Program muzyczny 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Twój lekarz magazyn medyczny 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Szpital na perypetiach" reż.Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk.Piotr Gąsowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Dałkowska serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Program muzyczny 00:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 01:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 01:30 Pasmo informacyjne 01:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 02:15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Szpital na perypetiach" reż.Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk.Piotr Gąsowski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Dałkowska serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 "Katedra w Oliwie" film dokumentalny 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 św. Ulryka Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:10 "Brat Albert" film dokumentalny 16:55 "Petra- róża pustyni - Jordania" "Archeologia" film dokumentalny 17:35 "Papież na Węgrzech" film dokumentalny 18:05 "Niepokalanów" film dokumentalny 18:35 "Pokuta karmelitańska" film dokumentalny 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Królowa pokoju 19:20 "Architektura" "Cywilizacja" serial animowany 19:30 "Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie" film dokumentalny 20:00 "Pilaszków" film dokumentalny 20:25 Prawidłowa sylwetka In Corpore Sano magazyn medyczny 20:35 część radosna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 św. Ulryka Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 Sekta 21:35 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 22:05 "Powołanie franciszkańskie" film dokumentalny 22:35 Miał tak wielu przyjaciół... 23:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 06:45 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Król i ja" reż.Richard Rich film animowany USA 1999 10:30 Klub+ magazyn abonentów 11:35 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 12:00 "Podróż Felicji" reż.Atom Egoyan, wyk.Bob Hoskins, Elaine Cassidy, Peter McDonald, Sheila Reid dramat obyczajowy Kanada/W. Bryt. 1999 14:00 "The Flintstones - Niech żyje rock" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.Mark Addy, Stephen Baldwin, Kristen Johnston, Thomas Gibson komedia USA 2000 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Leeds United - Arsenal Londyn (107 min) Piłka nożna 17:20 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Manchester United - FC Liverpool (107 min) Piłka nożna 19:10 Noir Desir w Warszawie koncert 19:30 20 lat E.T. - spotkanie specjalne magazyn filmowy 20:00 "Powrót do raju" reż.Joseph Ruben, wyk.Vince Vaughn, Joaquin Phoenix, David Conrad, Anne Heche thriller USA 1998 21:50 "Desperatki" reż.F. Gary Gray, wyk.Jada Pinkett, Queen Latifah, Vivica A. Fox, Kimberly Elise dramat sensacyjny USA 1996 23:25 "Bajoro 2" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 2000 23:50 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy USA 1996-2000 00:15 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 01:10 "Zaginiony syn" reż.Chris Menges, wyk.Daniel Auteuil, Nastassja Kinski, Ciaran Hinds, Marianne Denicourt thriller Francja/W. Bryt. 1999 02:50 Klub+ magazyn abonentów 03:00 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Leeds United - Arsenal Londyn (107 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) 04:20 Klub Kibica: Liga angielska - mecz Manchester United - FC Liverpool (107 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) Canal + Żółty 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Wielki Gatsby" reż.Jack Clayton, wyk.Robert Redford, Mia Farrow, Karen Black, Bruce Dern dramat obyczajowy USA 1974 15:50 "Brian De Palma - Nieskazitelny" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 16:45 "Samotni" reż.David Ondricek, wyk.Jitka Schneiderova, Sasa Rasilov, Ivan Trojan, Mikulas Kren komedia obyczajowa Czechy 2000 18:35 "Człowiek firmy" reż.Peter Askin/Douglas McGrath, wyk.Sigourney Weaver, Anthony LaPaglia, John Turturo, Reathel Bean komedia Francja/W. Bryt. /USA 2000 20:00 "Narzeczona dla dwóch" reż.Doug Ellin, wyk.Mili Avital, David Schwimmer, Jason Lee, Vanessa Angel komedia romantyczna USA 1998 21:35 "Sądna noc" reż.Stephen Hopkins, wyk.Emilio Estevez, Cuba Gooding Jr., Denis Leary, Stephen Dorff film sensacyjny USA 1993 23:25 "Mąż idealny" reż.Oliver Parker, wyk.Rupert Everett, Jeremy Northam, Cate Blanchett, Julianne Moore komedia USA 1999 01:00 "Prezydencki pat" reż.John Badham, wyk.James Garner, Peter Gallagher, Patrice Goodman, Audra McDonald film obyczajowy USA 2000 02:40 "Norma Rae" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle dramat obyczajowy USA 1979 04:30 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 "Asfaltowa dżungla" reż.John Huston, wyk.Sterling Hayden, Louis Calhern, Marilyn Monroe, Jean Hagen film kryminalny USA 1950 09:50 "Sekret" reż.Roman Załuski, wyk.Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Dymna, Piotr Fronczewski, Antonina Gordon-Górecka film obyczajowy Polska 1973 11:15 "Magia kina - Filmowe loty" film dokumentalny USA 11:40 "Teściowie" reż.Arthur Hiller, wyk.Peter Falk, Alan Arkin, Richard Libertini, Nancy Dussault komedia USA 1979 13:20 "Historia Rose" reż.Martha Coolidge, wyk.Robert Duvall, Laura Dern, Diane Ladd, Lukas Haas film obyczajowy USA 1991 15:15 "Woodstock" reż.Michael Wadleigh, wyk.Richie Havens, Joan Baez, Joe Cocker, Carlos Santana film muzyczny USA 1970 18:20 "Ptaszek" reż.Carlos Saura, wyk.Francisco Rabal, Alejandro Martinez, Dafne Fernandez, Eva Marciel film obyczajowy Hiszpania 1998 20:00 "To był wypadek" reż.Metin Hüseyin, wyk.Chjwetel Ejiofor, Nicola Stapleton, Max Beesley, James Bolam film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 21:40 "Północ" reż.Walter Salles, wyk.Fernanda Torres, Luis Carlos Vasconcelos, Matheus Nachtergaele, Nelson Sargento dramat obyczajowy Brazylia/Francja 1998 22:50 "Pieśń pozostaje ta sama - 'The Song Remains the Same'" wyk.Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, Peter Grant, John Paul Jones film muzyczny USA 1976 01:05 "W potrzasku" film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Same gwiazdy" reż.Michel Lang, wyk.Leslie Caron, Remy Laurent, Claude Swieca, Jerome Foulon komedia Francja 1980 16:00 "Samson" reż.Gianfranco Parolini, wyk.Brad Harris, Brigitte Corey, Mara Berni, Franco Gasparri dramat historyczny Włochy 1961 18:00 "Złoty pierścionek, bukiet czerwonych róż" reż.Dmitri Dolinin, wyk.Jelena Korikowa, Wiktor Pawłow, Olga Wołkowa, Olga Szorina melodramat Rosja 1994 20:00 "Canneńskie remanenty" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Krzywym okiem" reż.Rudolf Steiner, wyk.Michael Buscemi, Scott Cohen, Kristen Wilson, Marlene Dahl dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:30 "Czerwone i czarne" reż.Ben Bolt, wyk.Ewan McGregor, Alice Krige, Rachel Weisz, Christopher Fulford dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1993 00:00 "Rytuał" reż.Ingmar Bergman, wyk.Ingrid Thulin, Anders Ek, Gunnar Björnstrand, Erik Hell dramat obyczajowy Szwecja 1969 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 07:44 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greeberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 08:08 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 11:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 12:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 12:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1005 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 16:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babage, Sheldon Grrenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 18:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 20:15 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 20:45 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:15 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babage, Sheldon Greeberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 23:45 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 00:15 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:45 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 01:15 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:45 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 02:15 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 MarcoPolo 05:00 Warszawa, Częstochowa Polska 05:30 Toskania - zamek w Chianti Pocztówki z Włoch 06:00 Barcelona Europolis 06:30 Tintagel Castle i Stonehenge Angielskie ogrody 07:30 Przypadkowi żeglarze 08:00 Tonga Sail Away 08:30 Kanadyjscy Inuit Mistral 09:00 Chorwacja - wybrzeże dalmackie Atlas 09:30 Stany Zjednoczone Directors' view 10:00 Malezja, Borneo Wyspa Skarbów 10:30 Armenia, z Erewan do Iranu Trans Azja 11:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 11:30 Paragwaj Za morzem 12:00 Francja - Angers i Mayenne Rzeki 12:30 Madagaskar Atlas 13:30 Grecja, Ateny Trans Azja 14:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:30 Grecja Sail Away 15:00 Chorwacja - z Spalato do Trogiru Landscape 15:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 16:00 Monachium Europolis 16:30 Stambuł i Kapadocja Trans Azja 17:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 17:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 18:00 Barcelona Europolis 18:30 USA - Meksyk Rejsy 19:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 19:30 Turcja Trans Azja 20:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 20:30 Francja - żeglując wzdłuż lazurowego wybrzeża Pod wiatr 21:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 21:30 Południowa Afryka 22:00 Monachium, olimpijskie miasto Europolis 22:30 Turcja, wschodnia Anatolia Trans Azja 23:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 23:30 Paryż i jego królowie, obywatele i cesarze Europolis 00:00 Bergen Norweskie opowieści 00:30 Nowy Jork Directors' view 01:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:30 Madagaskar Notatki z podroży 02:00 Warszawa, Częstochowa Polska 02:30 Toskania - zamek w Chianti Pocztówki z Włoch 03:00 Barcelona Europolis 03:30 Tintagel Castle i Stonehenge Angielskie ogrody 04:30 Hongkong - pachnący port Metropolis Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 09:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 09:55 Wielkie nadzieje Wielkie powieści 10:50 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 12:15 Upiór z Gorton Łowcy duchów 12:40 Lot po życie Cudem ocaleni 13:10 Zagadka Roanoke Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Samuraje Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 15:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 15:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 15:55 Wielkie nadzieje Wielkie powieści 16:50 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 18:15 Upiór z Gorton Łowcy duchów 18:40 Lot po życie Cudem ocaleni 19:10 Zagadka Roanoke Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Samuraje Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 21:00 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 21:25 Strzał, który rozpoczął wielką wojnę Punkty zwrotne historii 21:55 Wielkie nadzieje Wielkie powieści 22:50 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Statek z Cieśniny Bass Łowcy skarbów 00:15 Upiór z Gorton Łowcy duchów 00:40 Lot po życie Cudem ocaleni 01:10 Zagadka Roanoke Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Samuraje Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Blitzkrieg Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Podniebna żegluga Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Nowe Alcatraz Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Niszczycielskie siły Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Super ludzie Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Miasta Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 10:20 Wielka stopa Poszukiwania 10:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Badanie tajemnic Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Wzburzone wody Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Co czują zwierzęta? Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Miasta Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 16:20 Wielka stopa Poszukiwania 16:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Badanie tajemnic Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Wzburzone wody Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Co czują zwierzęta? Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Miasta Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 22:20 Wielka stopa Poszukiwania 22:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Kosmiczna odyseja Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Badanie tajemnic Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Wzburzone wody Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Co czują zwierzęta? Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Miasta Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Dolina dinozaurów Jurassica 04:20 Wielka stopa Poszukiwania 04:50 Powódź Planeta żywiołów Extreme Sports Channel 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Hardkorowcy 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Jak poskromić lwy" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Wyścig na torze" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Piórko z ogona" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Szczęki" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Melania dostaje nauczkę" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 07:00 "Antylopa"/"Łoś" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Legwan morski"/"Kukawka srokata" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Nie jestem zwierzątkiem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Zasłona prysznicowa" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Matt i kokosowa Dżinka" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Niourvys z Kuby" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Wakacje z duchem" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Remont" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Własne gniazdo" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Giz Nezia" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Noworoczne sztuczki Pana Lwa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Ropucha"/"Słoń morski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Lis polarny"/"Wielbłąd" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Twarde lądowanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Wiewiórka lubi orzechy" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Klątwa" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Hilary z Nowego Yorku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa program dla dzieci 13:30 "Odrobina historii" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Sposób na lisa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Hipopotam"/"Bawół afrykański" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Wilk"/"Pawian" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Klątwa Kotopatry" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 15:20 "Mangusta" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Metamorfoza mamy" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Fabiana z Włoch" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Na skraju przepaści" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Napad na bank" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Odludek" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Ciasteczkowa afera" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Niesforna siostrzyczka" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 17:30 "Bizony"/"Diznowoły" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Orangutan"/"Lori potto" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Ostatnia szansa Billiego" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Przedszkole" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Plotki" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Alicjandro z Hiszpanii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21:30 Making of Spiderman 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 Replay 23:15 Klipy program muzyczny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Flashback/Happy Birthday 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Flashback/Happy Birthday 14:30 Model Flat 17:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 12 program muzyczny (powt.) 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 VIVA Rock Lista 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Mózgranie - polskie i zagraniczne gwiazdy wybierają ulubione utwory z playlisty VIVA Polska 20:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Hip Hop magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA Rock magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer (powt.) 14:00 Witt Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 P.O.D. - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv 18:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 18:05 Ronan Keating Planet Viva magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Inside magazyn mody 20:00 Band ohne Namen - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Chartsurfer D 21:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 21:05 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Mixer Raw Deluxe program muzyczny z MC Rene i Chrisem (powt.) 23:00 Voll VIVA! magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 01:05 Nocny ekspres program muzyczny Avante 05:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 05:30 Main Battle Tank Narzędzia walki 06:00 Gene Patenting Horyzonty 06:30 Peking To Paris 07:00 Skrzydła nad światem 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 F-22 Eskadra 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Patrol Dangerous Seas 11:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 11:30 Main Battle Tank Narzędzia walki 12:00 Gene Patenting Horyzonty 12:30 Peking To Paris 13:00 Skrzydła nad światem 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 F-22 Eskadra 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Patrol Dangerous Seas 17:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 17:30 Main Battle Tank Narzędzia walki 18:00 Intellectual Property Violation Horyzonty 18:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Jim Clark Great Racing Drivers 20:00 Podniebni gliniarze 20:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 21:00 Anti-sub Warfare Flota uderzeniowa 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Spaceflight 23:00 Lordowie mafii 00:00 Intellectual Property Violation Horyzonty 00:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Jim Clark Great Racing Drivers 02:00 Podniebni gliniarze 02:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 03:00 Anti-sub Warfare Flota uderzeniowa 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Spaceflight BBC Prime 05:00 "Opowieści z globalnej ekonomii" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Nauka w akcji program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka niemieckiego 06:30 English Zone kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 07:50 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 10:45 "Akademia psów policyjnych" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 Pole bitwy Doktor Who 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Miss Marple" serial sensacyjny 14:30 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 15:55 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:15 Hity muzyki pop - Eurochart program muzyczny 16:45 "Wszystkie istoty duże i małe" serial obyczajowy 17:45 Roboty ziemne magazyn 18:15 Gardeners' World 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "2 Point 4 Children" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Jonathan Creek" serial sensacyjny 22:00 "Spód" serial komediowy 22:30 "Dziecko naszych czasów" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Ostatnie przeżycie Raya Mears'a: Skały" serial 00:00 "Wypadek" serial obyczajowy 01:00 "Stary Nowy Świat: Stany Zjednoczone Europy" serial dokumentalny 02:00 Nadprzyrodzona nauka program edukacyjny 03:00 Surowa nauka program edukacyjny 03:30 Hollywoodzka nauka - Szczyt Dantego program edukacyjny 03:40 Background Brief program edukacyjny 04:00 Dzikie ruchy program edukacyjny 04:30 Słuchanie w ciemności program edukacyjny TeDe 06:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" serial animowany (powt.) 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997-98 11:40 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1990-94 12:05 "Kaskader" reż.Gil Bettman, wyk.Lee Majors, Douglas Barr, Heather Thomas serial przygodowy USA 1981 13:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 13:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany 14:35 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, MariaCristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Bieg po szmal" wyk.Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman serial komediowy USA 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 "M.A.S.H." reż.Robert Altman, wyk.Donald Sutherland, Elliott Gould, Tom Skerritt, Robert Duvall komedia (powt.) USA 1970 22:20 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:35 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:45 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny USA 1997-98 23:45 "Podwodna misja" reż.Scott Levy, wyk.Richard Tyson, Jack Coleman, Jeff Famey, Jeff Fahey film SF USA 1996 01:35 X Laski program erotyczny 02:05 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:55 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 03:30 A kuku program rozrywkowy 04:00 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 04:15 Zakończenie programu CT2 05:10 Obiektyw magazyn zagranicznych ciekawostek 05:35 Co to znaczy dom? magazyn publicystyczny 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 11:50 Szkoła dla rodziny magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 13:10 Lekcja śpiewu program rozrywkowy 13:55 "Droga w kosmos" serial dokumentalny 14:55 Magazyn komputerowy 15:25 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 15:45 "Velkovlak" serial komediowy 16:15 Różne spojrzenia magazyn 16:20 Przedwczesna śmierć program dokumentalny 17:15 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 17:20 "Świat koni" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Skarby świata magazyn 19:00 Kronika program dokumentalny 19:15 Golf 2002 magazyn sportowy 19:30 Mistrzostwa wiata w aerobiku 19:55 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 20:00 "Czechosłowacja w służbach specjalnych" serial dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Czechosłowacka kronika filmowa program dokumentalny 21:40 "Łowca jeleni" reż.Michael Cimino, wyk.Robert De Niro, John Savage, Meryl Streep, Christopher Walken dramat wojenny USA 1978 00:40 "Czechosłowacja w służbach specjalnych" serial dokumentalny 01:35 Retransmisja obrad senatu Czeskiej Republiki program polityczny Kanal 5 05:20 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:20 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Maneaters" serial dokumentalny 2000 21:00 "Historia pewnej miłości" reż.Ulu Grosbard, wyk.Robert de Niro, Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek film obyczajowy USA 1984 23:00 "Third Watch" serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 23:55 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:50 Villa Medusa 02:20 "Out of the Darkness" thriller USA 1994 03:55 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:40 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Crocodile Hunter's Croc Files" serial przyrodniczy 20:30 No Boundaries 21:25 "Ultimate Deception" reż.Richard A. Colla, wyk.Yasmine Bleeth, Richard Grieco thriller USA 1999 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Ultimate Deception" reż.Richard A. Colla, wyk.Yasmine Bleeth, Richard Grieco thriller USA 1999 23:25 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:55 "Babka z zakalcem" reż.Michael Hoffman, wyk.Sally Field, Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Whoopi Goldberg komedia obyczajowa USA 1991 00:55 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:10 "Babka z zakalcem" reż.Michael Hoffman, wyk.Sally Field, Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Whoopi Goldberg komedia obyczajowa USA 1991 01:55 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:25 Big Brother 2001 04:15 Zakończenie programu France 5 05:45 Matematyka Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:40 Anglais Victor kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Capelito" serial animowany 08:10 "Kipper" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Cote labo, cote cuisine" serial dokumentalny 08:45 Maternelles magazyn 09:30 Journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 09:40 "Lucien Bodard, "Lulu le Chinois" film dokumentalny 10:40 Carte postale gourmande magazyn kulinarny 11:10 "Voyage en mediterranee" serial dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:35 "Guyane, terre des peuples" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Richard Gere" serial dokumentalny 16:30 "Des bateaux et des hommes" film dokumentalny 17:35 100% question teleturniej 18:05 "Dialogue, dialogue" serial dokumentalny 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:30 "Pojedynek" reż.Gert Steinheimer, wyk.Gerd Baltus, Hilmar Thate, Hedi Kriegeskotte, Barbara Schöne film sensacyjny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Monitor magazyn publicystyczny 21:00 "Miejsce zbrodni" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Mężczyzna szuka kobiety" reż.Vivian Naefe, wyk.Christoph Waltz, Heinrich Schafmeister, Maja Maranow film obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 00:25 Magazyn nocny magazyn publicystyczny 00:45 "Sotto... Sotto strapazzato da anomala passione" reż.Lina Wertmüller, wyk.Enrico Montesano, Veronica Lario, Luisa de Santis film obyczajowy Włochy 1984 02:25 Wiadomości 02:30 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 03:55 "Niemcy - fotoalbum" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Monitor magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 B. Spotyka... talk show 11:15 Wymiana zdań program kulturalny 11:45 Odnalezione w Austrii program krajoznawczy 12:10 "Sad Austrii" Miasto - kraina - Austria film dokumentalny (powt.) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Prawne absurdy (powt.) 13:45 "Cała ta władza!" film dokumentalny (powt.) 14:15 "Kraina młodym winem płynąca" film dokumentalny (powt.) 15:00 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny 16:00 "Rendezvous szopów praczy" film dokumentalny 16:30 Kobieta kontra Antarktyka 17:15 Magazyn regionalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Bez ładu i składu" 37 stopni film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Moja lewa stopa" reż.Jim Sheridan, wyk.Daniel Day-Lewis, Ray Mcanally, Brenda Fricker, Hugh O'Conor dramat psychologiczny Wielka Brytania 1989 21:50 "Strych" reż.Sebastian Winkels film krótkometrażowy Niemcy 2000 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Bońskie biennale" i "Teatr świata" 23:25 Die 3 von der Zankstelle program kabaretowy 00:10 "Werner Kieser" Współcześni film dokumentalny 00:35 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:05 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:10 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:40 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:15 Magazyn regionalny 02:45 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny (powt.) Sat 1 05:05 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:15 "Na kłopoty Stefanie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 22:15 "Drużyna Alfa" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 01:10 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 01:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 02:10 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:10 "Spheriks" serial animowany (powt.) W. Bryt. 2002 03:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 04:05 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) PRO 7 05:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 05:50 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:45 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:40 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:10 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:40 "Drew Carey Show" serial komediowy USA 1997 09:10 "Zniknięcie Nory" reż.Joyce Chopra, wyk.Veronica Hamel, Dennis Farina, Stephen Collins, Stan Ivar film sensacyjny USA 1993 11:10 Andreas Türck talk show 12:00 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 12:30 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Bez litości" reż.Gabi Kubach, wyk.Günther Maria Halmer, Deborah Kaufmann, Leon Boden, Irm Hermann thriller Niemcy 1996 22:15 "Wydział spraw wewnętrznych" reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, Nancy Travis, Laurie Metcalf film sensacyjny USA 1990 00:25 Comedy Factory program kabaretowy 00:55 Popclub magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01:25 Reportaż ProSieben magazyn reporterów (powt.) 02:10 BIZZ magazyn gospodarczy 02:40 Comedy Factory program kabaretowy 03:05 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 03:30 Arabella talk show (powt.) 04:20 Absolut Schlegl talk show (powt.) VOX 05:05 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy (powt.) 1998/00 05:30 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Z miłości do..." reż.Richard Wenk, wyk.Andie Mcdowell, Andy Garcia, Laura Harris, Richard Bradford komedia obyczajowa USA 1999 22:20 SPIEGEL TV Extra magazyn publicystyczny 23:15 Prawdziwa miłość magazyn erotyczny 00:10 Wiadomości 00:20 "Legenda o Paulu i Pauli" reż.Heiner Carow, wyk.Angelica Domröse, Winfried Glatzeder, Heidemarie Wenzel, Fred Dalmare film obyczajowy NRD 1973 02:15 "Łańcuchy złota" reż.Rod Holcomb, wyk.John Travolta, Marilu Henner, Joey Lawrence, Benjamin Bratt film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1991 03:55 "Czynnik PSI" serial SF (powt.) Kanada 1996/99 04:40 Turcja - Zachodnie Wybrzeże VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 06:55 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Skipper & Skito" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Pirat Nobeard" serial animowany 09:40 "Costa" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Papirus" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:25 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "Wzywa się doktora Brucknera" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996 22:10 Sobotnia noc z RTL program rozrywkowy 23:10 T.V. Kaiser talk show 00:00 "Bobry" serial animowany (powt.) 00:25 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 02:55 Program nocny Arte 14:00 Hipokrates magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14:30 Forum Europejczyków magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 15:10 "The final kick" film dokumentalny (powt.) Niemcy 1994 16:10 Trzęsienie ziemi 360° - Reportaż GEO (powt.) 16:40 Kreatywni - artyści z bliska magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 17:10 "Petite Cherie reż.Anne Villaceque, wyk.Corinne Debonniere, Jonathan Zaccai, Laurence Fevrier, Patrick Prejean film obyczajowy (powt.) Francja 2000 19:00 Fes - Meknes Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Boksowanie na rzecz pokoju 20:40 "Country" reż.Kevin Liddy, wyk.Lisa Harrow, Des Cave, Gary Lyndon, Dean Pritchard film obyczajowy Irlandia 2000 22:15 XXY - między kobietą a mężczyzną "Hermafrodyci - jednoznacznie dwuznaczni" Temat wieczoru film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 23:10 "W raju" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 23:25 "Southern Comfort" film dokumentalny USA 2000 00:45 Magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 01:40 "Początek" "Celtowie" film dokumentalny (powt.) Wielka Brytania 2000 BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Fast Track 09:45 Holiday 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Simpson's World 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Top Gear 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Talking Movies 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Click Online 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Developing World 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Talking Movies 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Developing World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku